Regrets
by Isajackson
Summary: TERMINEE Suite de Dépendance Rodney va t'il craquer ? si oui, comment va t'il s'en sortir ? chapitre 13 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Saison 2**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : suite de Dépendance, Roro a-t-il fait une rechute ? Si oui, comment va-t-il s'en sortir ?**

**Note de l'auteur****Merci à toutes d'avoir autant suivi Dépendance !! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Vous êtes des anges !!**** Et donc comme je vous l'avais promis à la fin de Dépendance, voici la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !!**

**Regrets**

_Il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et la fouilla du regard. Il trouva quasi-immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait… un petit flacon orange transparent. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement et hésita pendant quelques secondes… puis il prit un comprimé et le posa dans le creux de sa main._

_ooOoo_

Ça faisait quelques secondes que Rodney contemplait le comprimé. Il hésitait encore. Il allait le porter à sa bouche quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Carson. L'écossais venait de rentrer dans son bureau et dévisageait le scientifique d'un air plus que surpris.

- Rodney ? mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? lui demanda le médecin. Puis son regard se posa sur la main du canadien et il comprit. Vous n'alliez quand même pas… commença t'il troublé.

Rodney se contentait de le regarder sans rien dire. Carson s'approcha doucement de lui et pris le comprimé dans sa main. Le canadien ne bougea pas mais ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

- vous n'avez pas besoin de ça murmura Carson en remettant la pilule dans le flacon.

- Carson… murmura Rodney d'une voix mouillée. Les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues à présent.

- oui Rodney ? demanda l'écossais d'une voix douce et peinant à retenir ses propres larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Le désarrois du canadien lui faisait de la peine.

- aidez moi gémit le canadien avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ami.

Carson le serra contre lui et le scientifique enfouit son visage dans son cou. Doucement, le médecin lui caressait le dos et lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort. Puis, tout en le gardant contre lui, il l'attira dans l'infirmerie, vers le lit situé à côté de celui de John.

- allongez vous dit l'écossais, je vais vous donner quelque chose qui va vous aider à dormir et vous irez mieux après.

Rodney acquiesça à travers ses larmes et se coucha. Carson le laissa quelques secondes et revint, armé d'une seringue. Doucement, il prépara le bras du canadien et lui fit une injection. Puis il pris une chaise et s'installa à côté de son ami. Pendant toute la nuit, il veilla sur lui.

ooOoo

John émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il voulu bouger et se souvint alors qu'il était à l'infirmerie, branché à tout un tas de machines. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant. Bon sang ! Il détestait ça ! Vivement qu'il aille mieux et qu'il puisse sortir de là !

Il entendit un ronflement à sa gauche et tourna la tête. Carson était endormi, assis sur une chaise et, dans le lit voisin du sien, il y avait Rodney endormi. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi son amant était il allongé dans un lit à l'infirmerie ? Il espéra que ça ne soit pas trop grave.

Bon, pour le savoir, il allait falloir réveiller Carson.

- Doc ? murmura John

Rien. pas de réaction à part un nouveau ronflement, un peu plus fort que les autres.

- Doc ! répéta Sheppard un peu plus fort.

Toujours rien. L'écossais remua un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Ok. On va employer les grands moyens songea John. Le militaire pris une grande inspiration.

- DOC !! cette fois il avait crié. Carson se réveilla en sursaut et eut l'air désorienté pendant un instant.

Mais le cri de John n'avait pas réveillé que l'écossais. Rodney aussi. Le canadien grogna et se redressa un peu en se demandant qui avait bien pu crier comme ça. Il venait d'interrompre un très beau rêve en plus !

Carson se leva et s'étira. Passer une nuit sur une chaise n'était pas vraiment de tout repos et il avait des courbatures monstrueuses.

- Colonel un problème ? demanda Carson, un peu inquiet, en s'approchant du lit du militaire. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez crié comme ça ?

- bah je voulais vous réveiller répondit John. Pourquoi Rodney est allongé dans un lit ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- non, rien de grave le rassura le médecin en se massant la nuque. Il était juste un peu surmené et avait besoin de repos. Je lui ai donné de quoi dormir c'est tout.

- mais alors pourquoi est-ce que vous avez passé la nuit près de lui ? demanda John suspicieux.

- qui vous dit que je suis resté toute la nuit ?

- vous répondit Sheppard. Vous avez l'air d'avoir mal partout et ça prouve que vous avez passé la nuit sur cette chaise. Je l'ai fait moi aussi Doc vous savez ajouta t'il

- aye je sais…

- il n'a pas replongé hein ? l'interrompit John d'un air très inquiet.

- non répondit simplement le médecin. Je vous l'ai dit, il avait juste besoin de repos et j'ai tenu à rester auprès de lui car il était un peu agité…

- « il » est réveillé ! fit une voix irritée à la gauche de John. Alors si vous pouviez éviter de parler de moi comme ça, ça m'arrangerait !

- Rodney ! Comment vous sentez vous ? lui demanda Carson en s'approchant.

- ça va Carson.

- vous en êtes sûr ?

- oui ! répondit Rodney d'un air exaspéré. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser ? Je voudrai parler au Colonel Sheppard.

- je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Rodney hésita Carson. Peut-être que vous devriez…

- non ! Je veux lui parler. S'il vous plait Carson…

- très bien soupira l'écossais. Je vous laisse.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ne voulait pas être trop loin, juste au cas où.

ooOoo

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Rodney ? demanda John vaguement inquiet

- rien de grave, l'apaisa le canadien. Puis il se leva et se rapprocha du lit de John. Doucement, il s'assit sur le bord. Il voulait être près de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- cette nuit j'ai… commença Rodney, il déglutit et tenta de continuer. Je n'étais pas bien et… tu étais endormi et, te voir ici dans ce lit, m'a ramené en arrière et je me suis souvenu…

- c'était il y a plusieurs mois Rodney, tu es guéri maintenant non ? l'interrompit John d'une voix douce

- oui, enfin c'est ce que je croyais mais… le fait de me retrouver ici a ravivé certains souvenirs et certaines sensations en moi et…

Le scientifique s'interrompit et dévisagea son amant. Celui-ci venait de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Dans son regard, on pouvait lire de la déception et de la peine aussi. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait une chose pareille ! Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé !

- tu n'as pas fait ça Rodney ? demanda John en tentant de contrôler la colère qui montait en lui

- non mais j'ai bien failli répondit le canadien en baissant les yeux. C'est grâce à Carson et je…

- ah c'est pour ça qu'il t'a donné un truc pour dormir et qu'il est resté près de toi ! l'interrompit John

- oui souffla le canadien. Mais c'est de toi dont j'avais le plus besoin… j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi… Rodney s'interrompit et tenta de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- je sais murmura John. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai ici mais je te promets que je vais tout faire pour sortir le plus vite possible !

- ça je le sais sourit Rodney.

- et comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? lui demanda John

- mieux, c'était juste une mauvaise passe ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne recommencerai pas, je ne veux pas revivre tout ça…

John se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il était fatigué mais surtout il avait mal à son côté. Et puis il avait confiance en son scientifique. Il ferma les yeux et ne pu réprimer une grimace. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Rodney.

- John ? ça ne va pas ?

- c'est rien Rodney, j'ai juste un peu mal…

- ok je vais chercher Carson.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à John de placer un mot, il se leva et alla chercher l'écossais dans son bureau.

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? une petite review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merciiiiii pour vos reviews !! ça me fait trop plaisir !!**

**V'là la suite !! Ah la la ! Je pourrais dire que j'en aurai eu du mal à l'écrire celle là !! Et encore j'en suis pas totalement satisfaite !! Mais je tenais absolument à publier quelque chose aujourd'hui !! Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

_**Spéciale dédicace pour Alphératz !! (la voilà la suite la miss !! et promis le prochain chapitre, je le publierai plus vite !! Bises !!)**_

**ooOoo**

Carson se redressa et remit son stéthoscope autour de son cou. Il venait d'examiner John et quelque chose semblait le tracasser. Rodney, qui était resté en arrière, le regardait et vit le front de son ami se couvrir de rides, signe qu'il était soucieux.

- un problème Doc ? grimaça John. Il venait d'essayer de trouver une position plus confortable et sa blessure le faisait souffrir.

- je ne sais pas encore répondit l'écossais. Il faut que je vous fasse quelques examens supplémentaires pour en être certain. En attendant, je vais vous donner de quoi vous soulager ajouta t'il en préparant une seringue.

Il lui fit une injection et dès qu'il eut terminé, Rodney se rapprocha. Carson l'observa un instant puis reporta son attention sur Sheppard. Le militaire avait les traits tirés et semblait beaucoup souffrir.

- Rodney, je pense que vous devriez laisser le colonel se reposer un peu… commença t'il

- ça va aller Doc dit John, il peut rester s'il en a envie.

- non je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée répliqua Carson. Vous devez vous reposer et ensuite je vous ferai ces examens.

- ok soupira John en fermant les yeux. De toute manière, il se sentait épuisé et le calmant que venait de lui donner Beckett commençait à faire son effet.

- je vous laisse 5 minutes mais pas une de plus Rodney dit Carson en s'éloignant vers son bureau

Rodney hocha la tête et soupira. Dès que Carson eût disparu dans son bureau, il se pencha vers John et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le militaire n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

ooOoo

Carson avait refait des examens à John et n'avait rien trouvé de troublant si ce n'est que sa numération était un peu plus basse que la normale et que ses globules blancs aussi. C'était le signe d'une infection. Une dose d'antibiotique devrait enrayer ça pensa le médecin.

Puis il alla voir une infirmière et lui donna quelques directives afin qu'elle injecte l'antibiotique dans la perfusion de Sheppard. Ensuite, il se retira dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, son regard fut attiré par la petite armoire à pharmacie qui se trouvait là. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il pense à faire le tri et à retirer certains médicaments de là. Mais pour le moment, il avait envie de se détendre et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud ?

ooOoo

Rodney avait suivi les conseils de Carson et était retourné dans ses quartiers. Il ne cessait de penser à John et espérait qu'il allait aller mieux. L'air soucieux qu'avait arboré Carson après l'avoir examiné l'inquiétait. Il avait vraiment peur pour son amant.

Incapable de rester plus de quelques secondes en place, il se mit à arpenter la petite pièce de long en large. En plus de John, son esprit était envahi par ce qui avait failli se produire la nuit dernière. Si Carson n'était pas arrivé, il aurait craqué c'était certain. Mais l'écossais était venu et l'avait aidé. Pourtant, il avait encore l'impression d'éprouver certaines sensations. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de les oublier. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il ne serait pas assez fort pour lutter contre ça tout seul, il le savait.

Il commençait à avoir chaud et ses mains se mirent à trembler un peu. Il s'assit sur son lit et les serra l'une contre l'autre pour faire cesser les tremblements. Pendant quelques minutes, il resta calme mais cela ne dura pas. Son corps le trahissait à nouveau alors que son esprit tout entier criait non.

Il se leva et recommença ses allées et venues. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose, il ne pouvait cesser d'y penser. Afin de se rafraîchir un peu et surtout de se calmer, il décida de prendre une douche. Cela ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Rodney entra dans la petite salle de bain et se déshabilla. Puis, frissonnant, il se glissa sous la douche et accueilli avec gratitude le jet d'eau chaude sur sa peau. Cela lui faisait un bien fou et pendant quelques minutes il se détendit.

ooOoo

Carson sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Immédiatement, il se leva et se précipita hors de son bureau. C'était Sheppard. Il criait et s'agitait dans son sommeil. Une infirmière était auprès de lui et tentait de le calmer.

Carson s'approcha doucement et tâta le front du militaire. Il était brûlant. Immédiatement le médecin prépara attrapa une seringue sur le plateau roulant situé derrière lui et prépara une injection de paracétamol afin de faire baisser la fièvre de John.

- je m'y attendais grommela Carson tout en faisant l'injection.

- pardon ? dit l'infirmière qui s'était un peu écartée afin de laisser le médecin s'occuper du militaire.

- rien dit Carson en se redressant et en souriant à la jeune femme. Je disais simplement que je m'attendais à ce qu'il ai de la fièvre. Mais ça va aller maintenant. Mais je vais quand même rester près de lui un moment, juste au cas où.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et rendit son sourire à l'écossais. Elle savait qu'il allait passer tout son temps auprès de John.

ooOoo

Rodney venait de sortir de la douche et était assis sur son lit. Il avait ouvert son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux et tentait de travailler un peu. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Finalement, au bout d »une demi-heure durant laquelle il avait fixé son écran sans rien faire, il ferma l'ordinateur d'un coup sec et se leva.

Il avait envie de retourner à l'infirmerie pour voir John et être près de lui. Au moins là, il ne serait pas seul et il ne craquerait pas. Du moins il l'espérait.

- mais c'est une bonne idée ça lui sussura une petite voix dans sa tête. Comme ça tu seras aux premières loges et tu pourras aller faire un tour dans le bureau de Carson, son armoire n'est pratiquement jamais fermée !

- non pensa Rodney. Je ne ferai pas ça. Je veux juste voir John c'est tout

- mais si insista la petite voix, et puis tu n'es pas obligé d'en prendre plusieurs. Un ou deux suffiront !

- NON ! Rodney sursauta, surpris par le son de sa voix. Il comprit alors qu'il venait de crier.

Le canadien secoua la tête et s'essuya rageusement le visage avec sa manche. En plus, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Il prit une grande inspiration et décida d'aller voir John. Il avait envie, non en fait, il avait besoin de le voir. Et il ferait tout pour ne pas se laisser aller et il ne craquerait pas ! Pour John !

**TBC**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews !! **

**Comme promis à Alpheratz, voilà la suite !! woaw !! j'ai fait fort là quand même !! à peine quatre jours après avoir publié le deuxième chapitre !!**

**Et une tite dédicace à ma tite Charlie !! je te l'avais promis aussi !! la voilà la suite !! encore merci pour tes supers reviews !! et aussi pour tes supers coms trop délires sur mon blog !! Kissous !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Rodney venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie et il se dirigea vers le fond, là où se trouvait John. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il vit Carson assis à coté du lit du militaire, sur une chaise en plastique.

- Carson ? fit Rodney en arrivant auprès d'eux

- ah c'est vous Rodney fit l'écossais en se retournant.

- il y a un problème ? Il ne va pas mieux ? demanda le canadien visiblement très inquiet.

- non, rien de grave ne vous en faites pas l'apaisa Carson. Il a eu une brusque montée de fièvre mais il va mieux maintenant. Je lui ai donné de quoi la faire baisser.

- mais il n'a rien de grave hein ?

- non, il a simplement une petite infection qui s'est déclarée. Un traitement de quelques jours sous antibiotiques devrait arranger ça.

Rodney hocha la tête et s'assis sur le bord du lit et pris la main de John. Il se fichait que Carson soit là. Et de toute manière, le médecin avait certainement un doute sur leur relation à présent.

Carson soupira puis se leva. Sheppard allait mieux, sa fièvre avait baissé et il se reposait. L'écossais décida de laisser les deux hommes seuls.

- Rodney, je suis dans mon bureau dit simplement Carson en se dirigeant vers la petite pièce.

Le canadien se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour toute réponse. Puis, il reporta son attention sur John. Le militaire semblait endormi. C'était certainement du aux médicaments que lui avait donné Carson. Mais dès que Beckett fut entré dans son bureau, l'américain ouvrit les yeux. Rodney lui sourit.

- tu ne dormais pas ? lui demanda t'il

- si, je ne suis réveillé que depuis quelques minutes répondit John en rendant son sourire à Rodney.

- comment tu te sens ?

- ça peut aller, j'ai moins mal, c'est déjà ça sourit le militaire. Et toi ?

- quoi moi ? demanda Rodney surpris par la question de son amant

- tu tiens le coup ?

Rodney se redressa brusquement et détourna le regard pendant quelques secondes. Puis il acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

- tu en es sûr ?

Le scientifique releva la tête et noua son regard à celui de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- oui ça va ne t'inquiètes pas répondit il d'une voix qu'il espérait assez ferme.

John hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas dupe et voyait que le canadien lui cachait quelque chose. Et puis il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Mais Sheppard se sentait tellement fatigué qu'il ne lui posa plus aucune question. Il se contenta de serrer la main du scientifique autant qu'il le pouvait. Il aurait bien aimé se blottir dans ses bras…

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de John, Rodney retira ses chaussures et s'allongea tout contre le militaire, faisant bien attention à sa blessure. Il ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus de mal. John passa un bras autour de sa taille et le serra, l'incitant à se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Doucement, Rodney se rapprocha un peu. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres les unes des autres. Rodney combla cet espace et embrassa doucement son amant. Bien que fatigué, celui répondit avec ardeur à son baiser. Il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Rodney et le caressa doucement. De son côté, Rodney avait glissé ses mains sous la blouse d'hôpital que portait John et caressait la peau qui n'était pas recouverte par le pansement.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se contentèrent de baisers et de caresses puis, épuisés, ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Et, pendant tout le temps qu'avaient duré leurs caresses, Rodney n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à la sensation de manque qu'il éprouvait…

**TBC**

**Bon je sais, ce chapitre est assez court mais c'est pour les besoins de la fic !!! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !!**

**Reviews ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews !! **

**Voici donc la suite !! Le début est un peu chaud mais ce n'est pas vraiment un lemon à proprement parler. Je ne voulais pas faire de vrai lemon car je me suis dit que ça ne collerait pas trop à l'histoire. Du moins pour le moment. Mais peut-être plus tard !! Mais t'inquiètes pas ma Charlie, je t'ai promis un lemon, tu en auras un !! Je te ferai un petit OS rien que pour toi ma poulette !! **

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Rodney se sentait bien, merveilleusement bien même. Il se sentait enveloppé dans une sorte de cocon de chaleur et n'avait pas envie d'en sortir. Doucement, il passa sa main sur le corps de son amant, le caressant à travers le tissu. Il sentit des frissons parcourir son corps alors qu'il continuait ses caresses. Il glissa ses doigts sous le tissu du haut de pyjama d'hôpital que portait son amant et caressa la peau chaude et douce, élicitant de nouveaux frissons chez son partenaire. John gémit et se cambra un peu. Rodney sourit et continua son exploration tactile, contournant les bandages qui étaient un peu gênants et descendit plus bas, ses doigts frôlant l'élastique du pantalon de John.

John émit un nouveau gémissement mais il était différent. Rodney ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. En même temps, il se rendit compte que la peau de son amant n'était plus chaude mais brûlante et que son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Mais ça n'était pas des frissons de plaisir, non. Il tremblait beaucoup trop.

Rodney se redressa brusquement et cru un instant avoir rêvé. Mais un nouveau gémissement de John lui prouva le contraire. Doucement, il posa sa main sur le front du militaire. Celui-ci était brûlant. Rodney se dégagea de l'étreinte de John et se leva rapidement. Il se dirigea au pas de course vers le bureau de Carson.

ooOoo

Carson était devant son ordinateur portable et terminait un rapport tout en sirotant une tasse de thé. Il allait se lever pour se resservir une tasse lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. L'écossais posa sa tasse et alla ouvrir. Rodney se trouvait là et avait l'air paniqué.

- Carson ! Il faut que vous veniez voir John ! s'écria le canadien d'une voix tremblante qui trahissait son angoisse.

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Carson en se dirigeant vers son bureau sur lequel il attrapa son stéthoscope.

- il a de nouveau de la fièvre ! et beaucoup ! cria Rodney d'une voix de plus en plus aiguë.

Carson hocha la tête et passa devant Rodney. Le scientifique resta un instant figé sur place et allait se détourner pour suivre le médecin lorsque son regard fut attiré par quelque chose dans le bureau de Carson. La petite armoire à pharmacie était entrouverte et il pouvait apercevoir un petit flacon de pilules.

Rodney haussa les épaules et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Carson auprès de son amant. Le médecin était déjà en train d'ausculter le militaire. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Rodney vit qu'il avait l'air soucieux.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il a ? lui demanda t'il

- à vrai dire je n'en sais trop rien soupira l'écossais. Il a une infection mais je ne sais pas à quoi elle est due. Je viens de vérifier sa blessure et elle cicatrise bien, et elle n'est pas infectée… Je vais lui donner de quoi faire baisser sa température ajouta t'il en préparant une seringue. Et ensuite j'augmenterai la dose d'antibiotiques et je lui ferai une nouvelle prise de sang.

Rodney hocha la tête en poussant un gros soupir. Il était très inquiet pour John. Il espérait que Carson trouverait ce qu'il avait et le soignerait. Et lui veillerait sur lui comme John l'avait fait pour lui quand… Rodney secoua la tête. Non ! Il ne voulait pas y penser. Sinon tout allait lui revenir et il savait que cette fois il allait finir par craquer. Il secoua la tête et se tenta de se focaliser sur John et Carson qui lui faisait son injection.

Mais c'était difficile d'autant qu'il sentait la sensation de manque refaire surface. Ses mains se remirent à trembler et il tenta à nouveau de contrôler ses tremblements. Mais rien n'y faisait et les frissons s'accentuèrent et gagnèrent tout son corps. Rodney retint de justesse un gémissement. Il ne voulait pas que Carson l'entende ni le voie comme ça. Il s'éloigna un peu pour tenter de retrouver une certaine contenance. Et son regard fut attiré par la porte du bureau de Carson. Là, il y avait de quoi le soulager non ?

- allez lui fit la petite voix dans sa tête, juste une et tu iras mieux !

- non murmura Rodney, je ne veux pas…

- mais si, tu ne demandes que ça alors vas y !

Le canadien secoua la tête mais sa résistance s'amenuisait et il le sentait. Il détourna le regard du bureau et reporta son attention sur John. Carson venait de terminer son injection et examinait à nouveau le militaire.

- juste une murmura à nouveau la petite voix dans la tête de Rodney

Le scientifique eut envie de se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Mais il se sentait trop mal pour ça et surtout il ne voulait pas que Carson se rende compte de son état. Il s'éloigna un peu plus et tenta de se contrôler en respirant doucement. Mais rien n'y faisait.

- tu ne vas quand même pas rester dans cet état pour t'occuper de John non ? lui murmura insidieusement la petite voix.

- c'est justement pour lui que je veux pas faire ça grommela Rodney entre ses dents serrées.

- et alors tu n'es pas obligé de le lui dire ! et quand il ira mieux tu arrêteras !

- je ne peux pas… gémit le canadien

- pardon Rodney ? dit Carson en se tournant vers lui. Vous m'avez parlé ?

- non… je pensais tout haut… je m'inquiètes et…

- je sais l'interrompit Carson d'une voix douce. Je viens de lui faire une prise de sang. Vous pouvez rester près de lui pendant que je vais faire les analyses… il s'interrompit et regarda attentivement le canadien. Vous allez bien Rodney ? vous avez l'air tendu, vous ne voulez pas que je…

- non ! le coupa brusquement le scientifique. Ça va aller Carson, c'est juste que je suis inquiet pour John.

- très bien fit le médecin. Je vous laisse. Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau.

- merci Carson dit Rodney.

L'écossais soupira et s'éloigna vers le laboratoire. Dés qu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision, Rodney se précipita dans le bureau du médecin. Là, il ouvrit fébrilement la petite armoire et pris le flacon qu'il avait repéré quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il l'ouvrit et pris une pilule qu'il posa dans le creux de sa main. Pendant quelques secondes il la regarda.

- pardon John murmura t'il avant d'avaler un comprimé. Puis il glissa le petit flacon dans la poche de son pantalon et retourna auprès de John.

Le militaire était endormi. Rodney s'allongea à côté de lui et se blottit tout contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait.

**TBC**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? figurez vous que j'ai bien failli tout perdre à cause d'un orage !!! il y a eu une coupure de courant alors que j'étais en train d'écrire et j'avais pas enregistré !! imaginez l'état dans lequel je me trouvait !! mais heureusement que word fait des sauvegardes !!! ouf !!!**

**So reviews or not reviews ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merciiii pour vos reviews !! **

**Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira !!**

**Spéciale dédicace pour ma Charlie !! J'espère que ce chapitre te remontra le moral ma poupoune !! j't'adore trop fort !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Deux jours avaient passé et John semblait aller mieux. Son état s'était stabilisé et sa fièvre avait commencé à baisser. Le traitement de Carson faisait son effet. Le médecin pensait même que d'ici quelques jours, il irait beaucoup mieux et pourrait quitter l'infirmerie.

L'écossais se trouvait dans son bureau et faisait un peu de rangement dans son armoire à pharmacie. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il repoussait l'échéance et, comme son patient du moment allait beaucoup mieux, il avait décidé de s'y mettre. Il était accroupi devant la petite armoire et en inventoriait le contenu lorsqu'on frappa à la porte qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Carson se redressa et se retourna. Il se retrouva face à Elisabeth.

- oh bonjour Elisabeth dit le médecin en lui souriant

- bonjour Carson fit la Diplomate en lui rendant son sourire.

- vous venez aux nouvelles ? lui demanda l'écossais en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

- oui. Alors comment va-t-il ?

- mieux, la fièvre a baissé. Je pense que l'infection est enrayée. Maintenant, il a juste de besoin de récupérer un peu. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours il ira mieux.

- très bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre sourit la jeune femme en se levant. Bon, je vais aller voir le malade.

- je vous suis dit Carson. Mon rangement attendra un peu.

Sur ces mots, il emboîta le pas à la jeune femme et ils sortirent du bureau du médecin. Ensemble, ils approchèrent du lit de John. Celui-ci n'était pas seul. Rodney était là et lui faisait la conversation. Et quelle conversation ! Le scientifique babillait tant et plus tout en agitant les mains en tous sens et semblait en pleine forme. L'air résigné, John l'écoutait sans rien dire, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- je vois que vous avez l'air en forme Rodney sourit Carson

- oui je me sens très bien si c'est que vous voulez dire Carson répliqua le canadien. Bonjour Elisabeth ajouta t'il en voyant la Diplomate.

- Bonjour Rodney dit elle en souriant. Et bonjour à vous aussi John ajouta t'elle toujours avec le sourire.

John lui sourit et hocha la tête tandis que Carson se penchait vers lui et l'examinait.

- eh bien alors tant mieux fit l'écossais. Et vous Colonel ? comment vous sentez vous ? demanda t'il.

- ça va répondit le militaire. Ça tire toujours un peu ajouta t'il en désignant son côté mais je n'ai plus mal.

- très bien fit le médecin. C'est normal que ça tire, ne vous en faites pas d'ici quelques jours, vous ne sentirez plus rien.

John hocha la tête et Elisabeth se rapprocha tandis que Carson remettait son stéthoscope autour de son cou et s'éloignait un peu. Pendant quelques minutes, la jeune femme discuta avec le militaire. Lui racontant un peu ce qu'il se passait sur la cité. Bien sûr John savait déjà pas mal de choses par l'intermédiaire de Rodney mais il n'en écouta pas moins la Diplomate.

ooOoo

Rodney venait de quitter John et retournait à ses quartiers afin de prendre une douche. Il comptait retrouver son amant après et manger avec lui à l'infirmerie. Il sorti du transporteur et se dirigea rapidement vers ses quartiers. Il était plus que temps qu'il y retourne. Il commençait à ressentir les effets du manque et il voulait être en pleine forme pour John.

Il passa rapidement la main sur le système d'ouverture de la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Immédiatement, il alla dans la petite salle de bain et pris un petit flacon sur la tablette du lavabo. Il l'ouvrit et avala un comprimé. Il essayait de ne pas trop augmenter les doses quand même. Il ne voulait pas replonger complètement. Il se disait qu'il en prenait juste comme ça pour être bien mais il comptait bien arrêter dès que John irait mieux, c'était certain ! D'ailleurs, il n'avait qu'un flacon et comptait bien s'y tenir. Il n'en prendrait pas d'autre !

Le scientifique se regarda quelques secondes dans la glaces puis finalement détourna le regard de son image. Puis il se déshabilla et entra dans la petite cabine de douche. Il laissa le jet d'eau chaude couler sur sa peau et se détendit.

Pendant quelques minutes, il se prélassa sous le jet d'eau bienfaisant et fini par sortir. Il se sécha rapidement et noua une serviette autour de ses reins. Puis il se brossa les dents, se rasa et s'habilla ensuite. Avant de sortir, il ajouta une petite touche d'après rasage. Il savait que John l'adorait et même que ça l'émoustillait un peu aussi ! Bien sûr il ne comptait pas faire de galipettes ce soir mais il espérait avoir droit au moins à un câlin spécial John.

Il sourit à son reflet et sortit de la salle de bain. Au moment de franchir la porte, il eut une hésitation. Son regard accrocha le petit flacon de pilule qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la porte de la salle de bain restée ouverte. Il avait envie d'en prendre une deuxième. D'ailleurs il commençait même à en ressentir le besoin. Non ! pensa t'il, tu n'en as pas besoin ! c'est psychologique ! allez va voir John, il t'attend ! se morigéna t'il. Mais au moment de sortir, il se ravisa et, alla prendre le flacon et avala une autre pilule. Puis il le reposa à sa place et sortit.

Il passa d'abord au mess pour préparer un plateau repas pour deux même si lui n'avait pas très faim. Mais il devait manger pour ne pas alarmer John. Sinon il allait s'inquiéter et il allait finir par savoir. Et Rodney ne voulait pas qu'il sache, pas encore. Une fois son plateau prêt, il se rendit à l'infirmerie pour retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait.

**TBC**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? c'est tout ce que j'ai pu pondre aujourd'hui… en plus j'ai pas tellement le moral, une de mes meilleures amies vient de perdre son petit frère qui avait à peine 28 ans… c'est dur…**

**Reviews ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merciiii pour vos reviews !! et pour votre soutien aussi !! vous êtes adorables !!**

**Voici la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Les deux hommes venaient de terminer leur repas. John repoussa l'adaptable que Rodney avait installé devant lui et sourit au canadien. Celui-ci avait l'air un peu ailleurs.

- Rodney ? fit John

Le scientifique ne réagit pas. Il semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

- eh oh !! il y a quelqu'un ? fit John un peu plus fort en agitant la main devant le visage du canadien.

Cette fois Rodney sursauta et regarda John.

- quoi ?

- tu étais dans les nuages, tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda le militaire

- oui je vais bien ! répondit Rodney. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me pose cette question ? ce n'est pas moi, le blessé à ce que je sache ! ajouta t'il sur un ton irrité.

-je sais dit John en se recouchant mais je me fais juste un peu de souci, tu as l'air fatigué…

- je le suis peut-être un peu mais ça va aller, répondit Rodney en détournant le regard. Il ne pouvait affronter celui du militaire, il commençait à se sentir coupable.

- moi je suis crevé dit John en étouffant un bâillement. Je crois que j'aurai pas besoin du cocktail de Carson ce soir.

- comment ça ? demanda Rodney un peu surpris. Tu prends des médicaments pour dormir maintenant ?

- non, pour la douleur, ça me soulage et ça m'aide à dormir répondit John en fermant les yeux.

- John ça va ? demanda Rodney inquiet

- ouais, c'est juste que je suis fatigué soupira t'il en ouvrant les yeux. Et il me manque quelque chose aussi ajouta t'il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- quoi ? fit Rodney innocemment

- ne fais pas l'ignorant dit John tendant une main vers lui

Rodney ne se fit pas prier. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et pris la main de son amant.

- non pas comme ça marmonna John en l'attirant à lui. Il le fit basculer et Rodney s'allongea contre lui. Sheppard se blottit contre lui en soupirant d'aise.

Rodney sourit, ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte. Il se sentait bien là. Il se sentait bien mieux que s'il avait pris des dizaines de comprimés. A cette pensée, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Mais pourquoi avait il fait ça ? En avait il réellement besoin ? Rodney secoua la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se pose toutes ses questions. S'il avait pris ces comprimés, c'est qu'il en avait besoin oui ! Et d'ailleurs depuis qu'il en reprenait, il se sentait mieux !

Donc, il avait bien fait d'en reprendre. En plus le flacon était presque vide. Et il s'était bien dit qu'il n'en prendrait pas plus non ? oui mais s'il se sentait encore mal ? comment allait il faire ?

- eh bien tu n'auras qu'à en reprendre lui souffla une petite voix

- ou alors tu avoues tout à John et à Carson, et tu leur demandes leur aide lui susurra une autre voix.

- non gémit Rodney en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de John. Je ne peux pas faire ça…

Il allait se lever lorsque Carson fit son apparition, une seringue à la main.

- Tiens Rodney, vous êtes encore là ? demanda le médecin en l'apercevant.

- oui mais j'allais partir répondit le canadien en se levant.

- vous n'y êtes pas obligé dit Carson en s'approchant du lit de Sheppard.

- je sais répliqua le scientifique. Au fait, il n'aura pas besoin de votre piqûre ce soir ajouta t'il en désignant John endormi.

- je vois ça et j'en suis ravi. C'est le signe qu'il va mieux.

Rodney hocha la tête et attendit que le médecin s'éloigne. Il voulait donner un baiser à John avant de partir et préférait être seul pour ça. Non pas que Carson le dérangeait, au contraire ! Et d'ailleurs il se fichait bien de ce que l'écossais pouvait penser ! Non, il voulait juste avoir un peu d'intimité avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Voyant que Rodney semblait attendre qu'il parte, Carson fit demi-tour, les pans de sa blouse blanche virevoltant derrière lui. Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, Rodney se pencha sur John. Doucement, il effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

- je t'aime John murmura t'il, la voix tremblante

Pendant quelques secondes, il le regarda dormir puis il détourna le regard et sorti de l'infirmerie.

ooOoo

Rodney marchait dans les couloirs de la cité. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait mais il avait besoin de marcher. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il déambulait lorsqu'il aperçu Elisabeth au détour d'un couloir. Il s'aperçu alors qu'il n'était pas loin des quartiers des civils, donc des siens.

Rodney se prit à espérer que la Diplomate ne l'ait pas vu. Mais c'était raté. La jeune femme venait de l'apercevoir et se dirigeait vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Rodney s'obligea à respirer calmement et s'essuya rapidement le visage.

- bonsoir Rodney fit Elisabeth en arrivant à sa hauteur

- bonsoir Elisabeth répondit le scientifique en essayant de sourire.

- vous allez bien ? lui demanda t'elle en le détaillant du regard. Il lui semblait que le scientifique venait de pleurer, à moins que ça ne soit de la fatigue. Et puis, il y avait autre chose, c'était dans son regard… la jeune femme se souvint de lui avoir déjà vu cette expression. C'était lorsqu'il avait des problèmes de dépendance aux stimulants. Il n'aurait tout de même pas recommencé ?

- oui ça va ! répliqua le scientifique d'un air exaspéré. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je voudrais aller dans mes quartiers.

- très bien, je vous laisse fit Elisabeth. Elle ne préféra pas insister. Mais elle se promit d'en parler à Carson dès qu'elle le verrait. Peut-être que le médecin avait lui aussi remarqué quelque chose. Et il se pouvait aussi très bien qu'elle se trompe…

ooOoo

Carson était dans son bureau et venait de terminer l'inventaire de sa petite armoire à pharmacie. Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il lui manquait un flacon de stimulants. Il avait certainement épuisé son stock tout simplement. Il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu voler ces pilules. Un nom lui vint à l'esprit mais il le chassa aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il avait confiance en Rodney et était certain que le scientifique n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. Le canadien l'avait pratiquement supplié de l'aider. Et Carson l'avait fait et il lui avait bien semblé que Rodney était tiré d'affaires et allait beaucoup mieux non ?

L'écossais haussa les épaules et referma l'armoire. Il n'avait plus qu'à préparer sa commande pour le Dédale qui devait revenir d'ici quelques jours.

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? Reviews ou pas ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Euh je sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit alors pour être sûre : Merciiiiiii pour vos reviews !! vous êtes des namours !!**

**Voici la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Cinq jours. Cinq jours avaient passés depuis qu'il avait pris le flacon de médicaments dans l'armoire de Carson. C'était si court et en même temps si long ! Rodney était assis sur son lit et fixait la paume de sa main droite sur laquelle reposait sa dernière pilule.

Finalement au bout de quelques secondes, il la mit sur sa langue et à l'aide d'une gorgée d'eau l'avala. Il soupira et se leva. Sur sa table de nuit, il y avait le flacon vide. Rodney y jeta un regard puis s'en saisit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était déjà vide, qu'il n'avait plus de comprimés. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Il avait fait très attention pourtant. Enfin c'était ce qu'il lui semblait.

Maintenant il allait falloir qu'il s'en tienne à ce qu'il s'était promis. Mais il y avait un problème : il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Rodney avait vraiment pensé qu'il pourrait le faire et pas une minute, il n'avait songé au fait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer, à nouveau.

ooOoo

John Sheppard était aux anges. Non seulement, il allait beaucoup mieux, car sa blessure était parfaitement cicatrisée mais en plus Carson, en bon médecin qu'il était, avait réussi à lui soigner son infection. Donc il était en pleine forme et très heureux car l'écossais venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie après une dernière série d'examens bien sûr ! Le médecin tenait à être parfaitement sûr que John était guéri.

Le militaire attendait donc les résultats de sa dernière prise de sang. Depuis qu'il était à l'infirmerie, Carson avait bien du lui en pomper au moins 3 litres ! Tout en patientant, Sheppard réfléchissait. Il se demandait bien où était Rodney. Le scientifique n'était pas encore venu le voir aujourd'hui. John aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il en serait sûrement très content ! Et puis il pourrait aussi se reposer un peu. John ne comptait plus les nuits que le canadien avait passées avec lui. Et c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air vraiment fatigué, enfin la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

ooOoo

Elisabeth venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle alla tout d'abord rendre une petite visite à John. Elle parlerait à Carson ensuite. Elle se dirigea donc vers le lit du militaire qui était adossé à ses coussins.

- Bonjour John fit elle en arrivant à sa hauteur

- Salut Elisabeth répondit il avec un large sourire

- vous semblez aller mieux à ce que je vois sourit la Diplomate

- yep ! Carson dit que je peux sortir aujourd'hui ! s'exclama t'il joyeusement.

- je suis ravie de l'apprendre dit la jeune femme en souriant. Vous allez donc pouvoir reprendre les missions !

- yep ! enfin je l'espère

- ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien fit une voix avec un accent inimitable derrière Elisabeth.

La jeune femme se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Carson. L'écossais tenait un dossier à la main. Il sourit à la jeune femme et se tourna vers Sheppard.

- vos analyses sont bonne dit il à John.

- donc ça veut dire que je peux sortir d'ici ?

- oui, allez y vous ne demandez que ça ! répliqua le médecin en esquissant un sourire.

- merci Doc fit John en se levant.

- bon retour John lui dit Elisabeth avant qu'il ne sorte de l'infirmerie

John lui envoya son plus beau sourire et sorti de l'antre de Carson. Dès qu'il fut sorti, Elisabeth se rapprocha de Carson.

- Carson, est ce que je peux vous parler ?

- bien sûr Elisabeth, je vous écoute

- est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans votre bureau ? c'est assez important et…

- allons y l'interrompit le médecin. Vous m'expliquerez tout ça devant une tasse de thé.

Elisabeth sourit et suivi le médecin dans son bureau. Carson invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir et ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il en sorti deux tasses et quelques sachets de thé. Puis il prit une bouilloire et fit chauffer un peu d'eau.

- alors qu'aviez vous à me dire de si important ? demanda Carson tout en servant le thé.

- c'est à propos de Rodney commença la jeune femme en faisant infuser doucement son thé

- Rodney ? demanda Carson surpris en reposant la boulloire

- oui, je l'ai croisé il y a deux jours dans les couloirs menant à nos quartiers et je l'ai trouvé bizarre.

- qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par bizarre ? demanda Carson en buvant une gorgée de thé

- eh bien, on aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré mais ce n'est pas le plus étrange, il avait ce regard…

- quel regard ?

Elisabeth souffla un peu sur son thé et en avala une petite gorgée.

- celui qu'il avait quand il prenait ces pilules…

- oh… et vous en êtes sûre ?

- à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop mais j'ai cette impression qui ne me quitte pas depuis deux jours, il fallait que je vous en parle

- vous avez bien fait. J'ai moi aussi remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Au début je n'y ai pas prêté attention mais maintenant que vous me dites ça…

- de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- eh bien, il y a deux jours, j'ai fait l'inventaire de mon armoire à pharmacie et je me suis aperçu qu'il me manquait un flacon de médicaments… j'ai pensé que j'avais tout simplement épuisé le stock mais maintenant…

- vous pensez que Rodney l'a pris ? demanda Elisabeth

- oui j'en ai peur. Il l'avait déjà fait avant vous savez.

Carson finit sa tasse et se leva brusquement.

- je vais aller lui parler. Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Mais je préfèrerait y aller seul Elisabeth ajouta t'il en voyant qu'elle se levait à son tour.

- vous avez raison mais tenez moi au courant s'il vous plait

- bien sûr Elisabeth fit le médecin.

Puis il fit le tour de son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer Elisabeth et sortit derrière elle.

A nous deux Rodney songea t'il en prenant la direction des quartiers du scientifique.

**TBC**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Reviews ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci, merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Voici la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

John marchait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs de la cité. Les mains dans les poches, il sifflotait même. Il était pressé d'arriver dans les quartiers de Rodney. Etant donné qu'il n'était pas venu le voir à l'infirmerie, John avait supposé qu'il se reposait dans ses quartiers. Il avait donc décidé de lui faire une surprise. Et puis surtout, il avait envie d'être avec lui. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas été vraiment seuls tous les deux.

Tout en marchant, Sheppard pensait à Rodney. Il espérait qu'il allait bien. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il lui avait semblé que le canadien avait l'air tendu. Et puis surtout, il se souvenait du lendemain de son arrivée à l'infirmerie. Rodney lui avait avoué qu'il avait failli craquer… John espérait vraiment que le scientifique avait tenu le coup… Pourtant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait des quartiers de son amant, le militaire sentait un pressentiment grandir en lui. Un mauvais pressentiment, une intuition qui lui disait que tout n'était peut-être pas aussi rose qu'il le pensait.

ooOoo

Rodney marchait de long en large dans la petite pièce tout en faisant rouler le flacon dans sa main. C'était un peu comme si ce simple contact le rassurait. Le scientifique s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta immobile, puis soudainement, dans un accès de rage, il lança violemment le flacon contre le mur. La petite bouteille en plastique atterrit sur le sol, intacte. Rodney gémit et s'assis sur son lit. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se pris la tête dans ses mains. Le bruit de la porte qui coulisse le fit se redresser.

ooOoo

John venait d'arriver devant les quartiers de Rodney. Il frappa deux coups discrets et attendit. Rien. Rodney ne l'avait pas entendu ou il s'était peut-être endormi. Il frappa à nouveau mais un peu plus fort. Toujours rien. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit. Un bruit sourd suivi d'un gémissement. Sans hésiter, il se concentra et ouvrit mentalement la porte.

Il entra dans la petite pièce et il le vit.

ooOoo

Carson venait de quitter son bureau. Elisabeth était allée dans le sien non sans lui faire promettre une nouvelle fois de la prévenir dès qu'il aurait du nouveau.

D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers le premier transporteur qu'il vit. Il appuya sur la zone des quartiers. Puis il se rendit dans les quartiers de Rodney. En son for intérieur, il espérait vraiment qu'il se trompait. Que Rodney n'avait rien pris et qu'il allait bien. Il ne voulait pas tout recommencer. Ç'avait été si difficile la première fois ! Et Carson détestait voir quelqu'un souffrir et en particulier ses amis et sa famille. Et il considérait Rodney comme son meilleur ami, comme un membre de sa famille.

ooOoo

Rodney leva la tête et rencontra un regard vert-noisette inquiet. John s'approcha de lui doucement.

- Rodney ? murmura t'il

Le canadien le dévisagea un instant puis rebaissa la tête. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme tandis que John venait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? je t'ai entendu…

Rodney se contenta de secouer la tête sans rien répondre. Son regard était fixé sur quelque chose au sol. John tourna la tête dans cette direction et vit ce qui retenait l'attention du scientifique. Un petit flacon en plastique orange transparent. Le militaire se leva et se dirigea vers le petit objet. Il se baissa et le ramassa. Pendant quelques secondes, il le contempla puis il reporta son regard sur Rodney. Le canadien ne pleurait pas mais il avait l'air très abattu. John revint vers lui mais il resta debout en face de lui.

- Rodney… le scientifique ne bougea pas. Regarde moi dit John en lui passant un doigt sous le menton pour lui faire lever la tête.

Rodney releva doucement la tête et noua son regard à celui de son amant. Mais il ne pu le soutenir bien longtemps et fini par baisser les yeux.

- pourquoi ? lui demanda John doucement.

- je ne sais pas souffla le scientifique en fixant ses mains.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Rodney s'était remis à fixer ses mains et John n'avait pas bougé. Rodney était surpris de la réaction de John, ou plutôt de sa non réaction. Il aurait pensé qu'il aurait hurlé après lui et aurait été en colère mais là rien. Il leva la tête et eut un coup au cœur en voyant John. Il faisait manifestement des efforts pour retenir ses larmes mais il semblait avoir beaucoup de peine à arriver. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour le canadien. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement de son amant.

- John… commença t'il

- quoi ? soupira le militaire

- je ne voulais pas… je voulais juste être mieux pour toi… je…

- être mieux pour moi ? ironisa John, tu n'avais pas besoin de ça et tu le sais !

- je sais mais je n'ai pas pu me contrôler… la voix de Rodney se brisa et il se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Pardon John… Aide moi…

John ravala ses propres larmes qui menaçaient de couler tant il se sentait trahi et blessé. Pourtant le désarroi de son amant lui faisait encore plus de peine. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Alors, doucement il prit le scientifique dans ses bras. Immédiatement celui-ci s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée.

- ça va aller Rodney… je vais t'aider… murmura t'il en lui caressant le dos.

Ils étaient dans cette position depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Doucement, John se dégagea de l'étreinte de Rodney et alla ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec Carson.

- Colonel Sheppard ! J'aurais du me douter que je vous trouverai ici fit l'écossais en entrant dans la petite pièce.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Doc dit John en se dirigeant vers Rodney qui n'avait pas bougé.

- je crois que vous le savez Colonel.

- ouais je sais répondit simplement le militaire.

- alors j'imagine que vous savez aussi ce qu'il se passer…

- ouais soupira John tandis que Rodney se blottissait à nouveau contre lui. On va tout faire pour que Rodney s'en sorte.

- aye soupira l'écossais. Mais attendez vous à ce que ça soit plus dur…

- on va y arriver, j'en suis sûr !

Carson sourit et hocha la tête. Ça allait être difficile mais ils pourraient y arriver, il le savait.

**TBC**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? je continue vous croyez ?**

**Reviews ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à Alpheratz, à ma Charlie et à ma Lurleen pour leurs reviews !!**

**Voici la suite !!**

**Il y a un petit changement, j'ai décidé de faire un POV de John pour débuter ce chapitre !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

**POV John**

Rodney est toujours contre moi, enfin je dirais plutôt accroché à moi. Depuis que Carson est arrivé, il n'a pas bougé. Il ne pleure plus mais il tremble un peu, je le sens. Je resserre un peu mon étreinte et il semble se calmer un peu. Je ne dis rien. Je voudrais bien mais je n'y arrive pas. Et puis de toute façon, je crois que tout est clair et qu'il n'y a rien à rajouter.

Il y a juste un truc que je me demande. Depuis combien de temps Rodney a-t-il recommencé ? Je suis quand même resté assez longtemps confiné à l'infirmerie et pendant tout ce temps je n'ai rien remarqué. Bon c'est vrai, faut dire que j'étais malade et que je n'avais pas vraiment toute ma tête mais bon j'aurai peut-être du le voir non ? Ou alors il le cachait très bien parce que même le Doc n'a rien vu !

Plus je réfléchi et plus je me sens mal, il faut que je sorte, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. De réfléchir au calme. Bien sûr je ne laisserai pas tomber Rodney, je peux pas. Je tiens trop à lui pour ça. Et puis il a besoin de moi aussi. Mais je me sens un peu trahi et surtout je pense que c'est un peu de ma faute… c'est vrai, si je n'avais pas été blessé pendant cette foutue mission, il n'aurait sûrement pas recommencé ! quoiqu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais mais bon…

Doucement, je me dégage de l'étreinte de Rodney. Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir vraiment me lâcher. J'insiste et il finit par s'écarter. Je le regarde et ça me fait mal. Il a les yeux rouges et son visage est gonflé par les larmes et puis il y a autre chose aussi, son regard. En le voyant j'ai l'impression de revenir quelques mois en arrière. Je me tourne vers Carson, qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Enfin si il s'est assis et a attendu.

- Doc, je vous le confie… commence-je

- aye soupire t'il en se levant. Venez Rodney, on va à l'infirmerie et…

- Non ! l'interromps-je. Je veux qu'il reste ici, il sera mieux

- pardon ? me fait Carson surpris. Mais je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de lui ici, j'ai besoin de certaines choses et je…

- alors allez les chercher et ramenez les ici. Rodney fera son sevrage ici… au moins il ne sera pas tenté.

Voilà ça y est je l'ai dit… Je regarde Beckett et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Il serre les poings et la mâchoire et je peux voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Je sais que lui aussi s'en veut mais il me faut un coupable et il est en face de moi. Je sens moi aussi que je ne vais pas tarder à craquer. Il faut que je sorte. Sans un mot, je me précipite sur le balcon de la chambre de Rodney. Je m'y accoude et respire l'air marin à plein poumon. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne veux pas. Pourtant c'est plus fort que moi. Je donne un coup de poing dans la rambarde et me laisser aller. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues et j'ai l'impression que je me vide doucement de ce qui me fait mal. Ça me fait du bien.

**Fin POV**

ooOoo

Tandis que John se trouvait sur le balcon, Rodney s'était assis sur son lit. Carson, quand à lui, s'était levé de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et faisait face au scientifique. Au départ, il n'était pas trop d'accord avec Sheppard, mais il lui fallait bien avouer qu'il avait raison. A l'infirmerie, Rodney serait tenté alors que dans ses quartiers, bien entouré, il s'en sortirait plus rapidement. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le Colonel Sheppard avait raison. S'il avait été plus prudent et qu'il avait mieux surveillé sa petite armoire, Rodney n'aurait peut-être pas été y prendre les médicaments. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard… et puis ça ne servait à rien de se sentir coupable, ça n'était pas ça qui aiderait Rodney.

Carson se souvint brusquement qu'il devait tenir Elisabeth au courant. Il allait attendre que John revienne et ensuite il irait voir la Diplomate. Et il lui expliquerait la situation et ce que lui et John avaient décidé de faire.

Il n'eu pas à attendre bien longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du balcon coulissait et John revenait dans la petite pièce. Tout naturellement, il se dirigea vers Rodney.

- bien, je vais vous laisser dit Carson. Il faut que j'aille voir Elisabeth et que je passe à l'infirmerie. J'ai certaines choses à préparer…

- alors Rodney reste ici ? demanda John en s'asseyant à côté du scientifique.

- oui, vous avez raison, c'est le mieux pour lui

- Doc, je voulais vous dire que… commença John, un peu mal à l'aise

- c'est inutile l'interrompit le médecin. Je vous comprends. Bon, je vous laisse et je repasse dans une heure. Ça ira ?

- ouais ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller répondit John

- oui Carson, ça va aller murmura Rodney.

L'écossais hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment, où il allait sortir, Rodney le retint.

- Carson ?

- Oui Rodney fit le médecin en se retournant

- merci dit il simplement.

À ces mots, la vue de Carson se brouilla et il se détourna pour masquer son trouble. Puis il se ressaisit et se tourna vers les deux hommes. Il leur adressa un sourire et sorti.

ooOoo

Elisabeth se trouvait dans son bureau et consultait des rapports sur son ordinateur lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. La jeune femme se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec Carson.

- ah Carson ! fit la jeune femme. Entrez ajouta t'elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer

L'écossais entra et alla s'asseoir face au bureau de la Diplomate.

- alors ? fit elle en s'asseyant à son tour

- je viens d'aller le voir répliqua le médecin, et vos soupçons se sont confirmés Elisabeth

- je suis désolée murmura la jeune femme. Et comment va-t-il ?

- pour le moment, il va bien mais d'ici quelques heures, il va ressentir les symptômes de manque.

- est-ce qu'il est à l'infirmerie ?

- non, le Colonel Sheppard et moi avons jugé préférable qu'il reste dans ses quartiers pendant tout le sevrage.

- John est au courant ? demanda la jeune femme

- oui, il était avec Rodney quand je suis arrivé dans ses quartiers.

- j'aurai du m'en douter fit la jeune avec un petit sourire. Au moins Rodney sait qu'il ne sera pas seul.

- aye soupira l'écossais. Bon, il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, j'ai du matériel à préparer continua t'il en se levant.

- très bien. Carson ?

- oui fit l'écossais en se retournant.

- bonne chance et tenez moi au courant

- bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas la rassura le médecin en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elisabeth hocha la tête et, lorsque le médecin fut sorti, elle se replongea dans ses rapports.

**TBC**

**Alors ? reviews or not reviews ? ****that is the question !!**

**Ouf j'ai bien cru que je pourrais pas l'écrire ce chapitre !! tout à l'heure quand je suis rentrée du boulot, j'ai eu une énorme surprise !! j'avais une inondation dans ma cuisine !! c'était l'enfer !! lol !! heureusement que j'ai un papa qui sait tout faire !! lol !! même plombier !!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**V'là la suite !! Le rating change car il y a un lemon !! t'es surprise hein ma Charlie ? lol !! **

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Carson venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea vers le fond et attrapa une mallette médicale posée sur une table. Il l'ouvrit et commença à y mettre diverses choses. Des seringues, des sédatifs, des ampoules de magnésium… Tout ce dont Rodney aurait besoin en fait et qui pourrait l'aider au mieux.

Tandis qu'il préparait son matériel, une brusque pensée vint à l'esprit du médecin. Heightmeyer ! Il avait oublié de prévenir Kate Heightmeyer ! Il porta la main à son oreillette, enclencha sa radio et contacta la psychiatre.

- Kate ? ici Beckett

_// Oui Carson //_

- vous êtes en consultation en ce moment ? demanda l'écossais

_// Oui je termine une séance. //_

- bien, dans combien de temps aurez-vous terminé ?

_// D'ici une quinzaine de minutes, pourquoi ?//_

- je passerai vous voir et je vous expliquerai dit simplement Carson.

_// Très bien //_ répondit la psychiatre avant de couper sa radio.

Puis l'écossais ferma la mallette et la porta dans son bureau. Il avait un rapport à terminer avant d'aller voir Heightmeyer.

ooOoo

Rodney et John étaient toujours assis côte à côte sur le lit du scientifique. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Tous deux savaient que bientôt Rodney ressentirait les effets du manque et ils appréhendaient ce moment. Rodney, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait souffrir et qu'il ne serait plus lui-même et John parce qu'il verrait son amant souffrir et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le soulager si ce n'était de rester près de lui. John soupira. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à revivre tout ça mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il sursauta soudain en sentant une main lui caresser doucement le dos. Doucement, il se tourna vers Rodney. Il se trouva nez à nez avec un regard bleu intense et légèrement assombri.

- John ? fit Rodney d'une petite voix

- quoi ?

- tu m'aimes toujours ?

À ces mots, John sentit ses yeux piquer et il les détourna afin de tenter de masquer son trouble. Rodney avait de ses questions. Le militaire tentait de retrouver une contenance mais il avait du mal. Il déglutit avec difficulté et affronta de nouveau le regard de son amant.

- oui Rodney, je t'aime toujours murmura t'il d'une voix mal assurée

Les yeux de Rodney se remplirent de larmes et il baissa la tête.

- pourquoi ? souffla t'il

-pourquoi ? Mais bon sang Rodney tu as de ces questions ! s'énerva John. Parce que c'est toi et c'est tout ! Peu importe ce que tu as fait ! Je t'aime et ça ne changera pas !

La voix de Sheppard se brisa sur ces derniers mots et ses dernières défenses s'effondrèrent. Il se mit à pleurer. Il ne voulait pas le faire devant Rodney mais il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il sentit deux bras l'entourer et il se laissa aller contre son scientifique. Puis aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues ses larmes se tarirent laissant la place à autre chose. John le sentit monter lentement et se focaliser dans ses reins. Le désir. Il leva les yeux vers Rodney et son regard se noua à celui de son amant. Et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Mais ça n'était pas un baiser tendre non. Un baiser presque violent tant le besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre était présent. John fit basculer Rodney sur le lit et se mis à califourchon sur lui. Ses mais courraient sous son t-shirt et finirent par le lui retirer, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Quelques minutes plus tard, son propre t-shirt rejoignit celui de son amant. Comme si le temps leur était compté et que c'était leur dernière étreinte, ils se déshabillèrent frénétiquement. Puis John s'allongea sur Rodney, pressant son érection brûlante contre la sienne, décuplant plus encore leur désir. Rodney gémit et se cambra lorsque John glissa une main sous ses reins, frôlant lascivement son intimité. Puis brusquement, il le pénétra d'un doigt, bientôt suivi d'un deuxième. Rodney poussa un long gémissement et releva les jambes, les nouant autour des hanches de John. Puis John remplaça ses doigts par son pénis. Lentement, il amorça un mouvement de va et vient qui s'accéléra quand John sentit le plaisir affluer en lui par vagues successives. Rodney cria lorsqu'il atteignit sa prostate. Le militaire se retira et le pénétra à plusieurs reprises. Puis ses coups de rein se firent erratiques et il sentit la jouissance proche. Voulant que son amant ressente le même plaisir que lui, il prit son membre fièrement érigé dans sa main et lui imprima un rapide mouvement de va et vient. Sous lui, Rodney haletait et gémissait de plaisir. Son orgasme provoqua celui de John qui s'arc-bouta et explosa en lui dans un cri rauque. Puis, épuisé, il se laissa retomber sur la poitrine de Rodney. Celui-ci le serra convulsivement dans ses bras. John sourit, puis il l'embrassa et se retira.

ooOoo

Carson venait de sortir du bureau de Kate Heightmeyer. Il venait de lui expliquer la situation et la psychiatre avait aussitôt proposé d'aller voir Rodney. L'écossais avait refusé, il était encore trop tôt car le sevrage n'était pas commencé. Il préférait attendre encore quelques jours. Kate avait approuvé et lui avait dit qu'elle se tenait à sa disposition.

Maintenant l'écossais se rendait dans les quartiers du canadien. Il tenait sa mallette à la main. Il se demandait comment il allait retrouver Rodney. Normalement, il ne devrait pas encore ressentir les effets du manque mais le médecin savait que ça n'allait pas tarder.

Il arriva devant la porte. Il frappa deux coups et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte coulissa sur John. Le militaire était en caleçon et t-shirt. Carson sourit.

- alors comment va-t-il ? demanda Carson en entrant derrière John

- il va bien Carson répondit Rodney avant que John ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Carson hocha la tête et posa sa mallette sur le petit bureau du scientifique. Il n'allait pas tarder à en avoir besoin, il le sentait.

**TBC**

**Alors ? bien ? pas bien ? reviews ?**

**Je ne sais pas si le lemon était vraiment nécessaire à ce moment de l'histoire mais j'avais envie de le faire comme ça. Vous en pensez quoi ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Je sais je me répète mais : Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Bon bah v'là la suite !! je me demande si je vais la terminer un jour cette fic !! lol !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

_Carson hocha la tête et posa sa mallette sur le petit bureau du scientifique. Il n'allait pas tarder à en avoir besoin, il le sentait._

- qu'est ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? demanda John en désignant la mallette.

- tout ce dont je pourrai avoir besoin expliqua Carson en l'ouvrant.

Tout en parlant, il en sortit son stéthoscope, une seringue et une ampoule.

- mais pour le moment je ne pense pas que ça soit utile, non ? demanda John en regardant Carson préparer une seringue.

- pas pour le moment non, mais à mon avis les sensations de manque ne vont pas tarder à se manifester…

- ce n'est pas qu'elles ne vont pas tarder… c'est qu'elles sont déjà là… gémit Rodney d'une voix tremblante

Il s'était allongé sur le lit et s'était recroquevillé au bord. Il était parcouru de longs frissons. John s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa doucement le dos. Immédiatement Carson se précipita vers lui. Il s'approcha et l'examina. Puis il prit la seringue et lui fit une injection. Quelques secondes plus tard, le scientifique sembla se calmer. Il se retourna et posa sa tête sur les genoux de John qui s'était assis contre lui. Le militaire lui caressait doucement les cheveux tandis que Rodney s'endormait.

- combien de temps ça va durer Doc ? murmura John en poussant un gros soupir.

- pour être franc, je ne sais pas… soupira le médecin en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ça peut durer une semaine comme deux, voire plus. La dernière fois, ça avait duré pratiquement un mois. Et je ne vous parle pas de la thérapie qui a suivi.

- ouais mais cette fois, il en a pris moins longtemps non ?

- aye, c'est vrai mais ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il en prenait. Sa dépendance est donc très vite redevenue totale. Il aura autant de mal à s'en débarrasser que la première fois

- je vois… au moins maintenant, on sait à quoi s'attendre…

- aye c'est ça… avec ce que je lui ai donné, il en a pour quelques heures. Je retourne à l'infirmerie mais au moindre pépin, prévenez moi.

- ok Carson. Vous inquiétez pas, ça ira.

L'écossais hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de partir mais il devait retourner à l'infirmerie. Il avait des patients qui l'attendaient et il comptait demander au Docteur Biro de le remplacer pendant un moment. Le temps qu'il passerait à s'occuper de Rodney et qu'il aille mieux.

- ah au fait, j'ai prévenu Elisabeth et il se pourrait qu'elle passe vous voir dans la soirée fit Carson avant de sortir

- d'accord répondit John

- bien j'y vais. A plus tard ajouta Carson en sortant de la petite pièce.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, John tenta de s'installer un peu plus confortablement sur le lit. Ça n'était pas évident car Rodney s'était profondément endormi, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Doucement, le militaire se laissa glisser, et fini par se retrouver allongé, la tête de son amant reposant à présent sur son torse. Il passa un bras autour de lui et ferma les yeux.

ooOoo

Elisabeth marchait dans les couloirs. Elle avait décidé d'aller voir comment allait Rodney. Elle repensait à l'entretien qu'elle avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt avec Radek Zelenka **(1)**. Elle lui avait expliqué brièvement la situation et lui avait demandé de remplacer Rodney, le temps qu'il aille mieux. Bien sûr, Radek n'avait pas refusé. Mais il avait bien précisé à la jeune femme qu'il s'agissait juste d'un remplacement et que cela serait temporaire. Elisabeth avait acquiescé et le tchèque était parti.

Maintenant, elle se dirigeait vers les quartiers du scientifique. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle eut une hésitation. Puis, finalement, elle frappa deux coups discrets. La porte coulissa mais il n'y avait personne derrière.

Rodney était allongé sur le lit et John le tenait dans ses bras. Le militaire s'était légèrement redressé et avait ouvert mentalement la porte. La jeune femme fit quelques pas et s'approcha du lit.

- salut Elisabeth murmura John

- bonsoir John répondit la Diplomate sur le même ton. Comment va-t-il ? ajouta t'elle en regardant Rodney endormi.

- il commence à ressentir les effets du manque mais Carson lui a donné ce qu'il fallait. Il dort depuis environ une heure chuchota le militaire

- et où est Carson ?

- à l'infirmerie, il a dit qu'il avait des trucs à faire. Il doit revenir plus tard.

- très bien fit Elisabeth. Je vais vous laisser. Reposez vous, vous avez l'avez l'air épuisé remarqua la jeune femme.

- ça ira…

Elisabeth hocha la tête et doucement s'approcha du lit. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Rodney et sourit à John. Puis elle sortit de la petite pièce.

**TBC**

**(1)** Non ça n'a rien à voir avec ma fic Incontrôlable !! lol !!

**Alors ? reviews ou pas ?**

**Je sais c'est court mais c'est le découpage de la fic qui veut ça !! le prochain chapitre sera sûrement plus intense !!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Et voici la suite, mais ce n'est encore pas la fin !! encore un chapitre après celui là et ça sera bon !!**

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Ça avait commencé. Au départ, John pensait que ça n'était pas si difficile que ça. Rodney semblait bien tenir le coup. Bien sûr, il avait des symptômes de manque, comme la dernière fois, mais ils étaient différents. Ils avaient l'air moins prononcés et moins fréquents surtout.

Et parfois, le militaire parvenait à calmer le scientifique sans que Carson n'ait à intervenir. Mais le médecin se tenait toujours prêt. Il avait d'ailleurs demandé à Elisabeth s'il pouvait déménager de ses quartiers, le temps du sevrage de Rodney, et la jeune femme avait accepté. Il avait donc emménagé dans les quartiers voisins de ceux du scientifique.

C'est pourquoi John pensait que Rodney irait vite mieux. Mais il se trompait et en eut la confirmation trois jours plus tard.

ooOoo

Les deux hommes étaient en train de faire une partie d'échec sur le lit du canadien et John gagnait. Rodney semblait aller bien, même s'il avait l'air un peu tendu. Ils jouaient depuis environ une heure lorsque le scientifique s'arrêta brusquement. Il lâcha le pion qu'il tenait, un fou, et l'objet tomba sur le plateau de jeu.

- Rodney ? demanda John soudain inquiet

- c'est rien, ça va passer… dit le scientifique en tentant de contrôler sa respiration.

- tu es sûr ? demanda John en le voyant commencer à trembler violemment.

- oui… enfin je crois…. bredouilla Rodney en s'allongeant sur le lit. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale, remontant ses genoux vers sa poitrine.

D'un geste, John envoya le plateau et les pions au sol et s'approcha de Rodney. Il s'installa derrière lui, imbriquant son corps dans celui du scientifique. Il passa ses bras autour du torse de son amant et le berça doucement. Rodney gémit et détendit un peu les jambes mais ses tremblements ne se calmèrent pas.

- shhh, ça va aller Rodney murmura John en resserrant un peu son étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes sans que Rodney ne semble se calmer. John n'eut alors plus le choix. Il s'écarta légèrement de son amant et enclencha sa radio.

- Doc, c'est Sheppard…

_// J'arrive //_ répondit Carson avant que John ne puisse en dire plus.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le médecin était là. Il prépara une seringue et fit une injection à Rodney.

- ça devrait calmer ses crampes, dit Carson

- ça va aller vous croyez ? demanda John inquiet

- je l'espère soupira Carson. Je ne vais rien lui donner d'autre pour le moment. Mais, si en fin de journée, il ne va pas mieux, je lui donnerai un sédatif, ça l'aidera à dormir.

John hocha la tête et Rodney se retourna dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou en frissonnant. Le militaire resserra son étreinte en poussant un soupir tremblé.

ooOoo

Et Rodney n'alla pas mieux. Le soir, il avait encore des crampes et était parcouru de frissons. Carson n'eut pas le choix et lui donna un sédatif. Le canadien, épuisé, finit par s'endormir dans les bras de John qui n'était pas en meilleure forme que lui. Grâce à l'écossais, ils eurent quelques heures de répit. Mais cela ne dura pas. Et les jours qui suivirent n'apportèrent pas de grande amélioration. Pendant quelques heures, Rodney semblait aller mieux et soudainement, le manque se faisait ressentir de nouveau. Carson avait expliqué à John que c'était normal et que bientôt, ça lui passerait.

En effet, une semaine plus tard, le canadien allait mieux. Il n'avait plus de crises de manque mais une autre phase de son sevrage refit son apparition : la dépression.

Le scientifique n'avait plus goût à rien, même à la nourriture. John avait bien essayé de lui faire manger tout ce qu'il préférait : MRE, barres énergétiques, chocolat… rien n'y faisait. Il avait même réussi, grâce à Lorne, à se procurer un pot de Nutella **(1)**. Il savait que son amant avait un goût prononcé pour cette pâte à tartiner. Mais il n'en voulu pas non plus.

Radek Zelenka était venu le voir pour lui parler du labo et de ce qui s'y passait mais ça ne semblait pas l'intéresser non plus. Le tchèque lui avait même apporté des artéfacts à analyser et John avait proposé de les initialiser. Rodney ne les regarda même pas. John savait que cela allait durer un certain temps, il avait le souvenir du premier sevrage du canadien. D'ailleurs, Kate Heightmeyer était aussi venue voir Rodney pour entamer sa thérapie. Le scientifique allait la voir deux fois par semaine dans son bureau. John le laissait y aller seul, il savait que son amant en avait besoin.

Parfois, il revenait taciturne de ces séances, d'autres fois, il avait envie d'en parler alors John l'écoutait patiemment. Et d'autres fois, il revenait abattu et allait pleurer dans la salle de bain afin que John ne voie pas dans quel état il se trouvait. Le militaire n'était pas dupe mais il ne disait rien, préférant laisser à Rodney, le loisir de se confier à lui lorsqu'il en ressentait le besoin.

ooOoo

Rodney se trouvait dans le bureau de Kate Heithmeyer. La séance venait de se terminer. La psychiatre termina de rédiger son rapport et ferma le dossier du canadien. Puis elle releva la tête et fit face à Rodney

- bien, je pense que ça sera tout, Rodney déclara t'elle

- très bien, je reviens dans deux jours c'est ça ? grommela t'il en se levant. Il en avait assez de ces séances. Il se sentait mieux et ce n'était pas faute de le dire à Heightmeyer mais elle ne semblait même pas l'écouter, enfin c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

- non…

- comment ça non ? l'interrompit le scientifique, vous voulez que je revienne plus tôt c'est ça ?

- non repris Kate, j'allais vous dire que pour moi, vous n'avez plus besoin de venir aussi souvent maintenant. Je pense que vous aller mieux et que vous êtes apte à reprendre les missions, psychologiquement, en tout cas. Pour le reste, je vous laisse voir ça avec Carson ajouta t'elle

- c'est vrai ? demanda le canadien dont le visage venait de s'illuminer d'un seul coup

- oui, revenez me voir dans un bon mois et on fera le point.

- d'accord fit Rodney en se dirigeant vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, il se retourna et sourit à la psychiatre. Merci Kate dit il simplement avant de sortir.

Kate hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Elle était heureuse pour lui. Ça avait été dur mais il avait tenu le coup et rien que pour ça, elle se sentait fière de lui. Puis, elle porta la main à son oreillette et enclencha sa radio. Elle contacta Elisabeth pour la tenir au courant des évènements. La Diplomate organisa aussitôt un briefing afin de mettre les membres de l'équipe au courant.

ooOoo

Rodney ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers en sifflotant. Il entra d'un bon pas dans la petite pièce. John l'attendait, confortablement installé sur le lit.

- tu as l'air de bonne humeur dit il en voyant le sourire de son amant.

- oh oui ! répondit joyeusement Rodney. Je me sens super bien !

- j'avais remarqué, ça c'est bien passé avec Heightmeyer, on dirait

Rodney hocha la tête et s'assis près de John. Avant que le militaire n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa langoureusement. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle.

- woaw… souffla John

- je sais sourit Rodney

- et je peux savoir pourquoi tu…

- je suis si entreprenant ?

- ouais, on peut dira ça comme ça.

- j'ai une bonne nouvelle et j'avais envie de la fêter à ma manière répondit Rodney

- et c'est quoi ? demanda John bien qu'il en avait déjà une idée

- je peux reprendre les missions, Heightmeyer dit que je suis prêt !

- c'est vrai ? mais c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma John

Le sourire de Rodney s'élargit et il se blottit contre son amant. John le serra contre lui et sursauta brusquement en sentant une main baladeuse sur son torse. La main descendit plus bas et s'infiltra dans son pantalon. John gémit et se cambra.

- mmm je vois que tu apprécies murmura Rodney en accentuant la caresse.

Pour toute réponse, John poussa un autre gémissement et embrassa fiévreusement Rodney.

- j'adore ta façon de fêter cet évènement souffla John après avoir mis fin au baiser.

- et tu n'as encore rien vu murmura le canadien d'une voix rauque.

John n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. Rodney avait repris ses lèvres et il le fit basculer sur le lit, se retrouvant en position de force. Ce fut lui qui, pour la première fois dans leur relation, fit l'amour à John. Le militaire s'était complètement laissé allé dans ses bras et ne le regrettait absolument pas.

**TBC (pour le dernier chapitre, qui sera en fait un épilogue !!)**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? so reviews or not reviews ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Bon bah voilà c'est le dernier chapitre !! snif !! bah oui, fallait bien qu'elle ait une fin cette fic !! Comme je l'avais dit c'est un épilogue en quelque sorte. Donc ça ne sera pas un très long chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

La flag team se préparait à passer la porte à bord de jumper 1. John était aux commandes et Rodney était à ses côtés. Derrière eux, Teyla et Ronon discutaient en attendant le feu vert d'Elisabeth.

Sur la porte, les chevrons s'enclenchaient un à un. Puis le vortex se forma. A travers le cockpit, John fit un signe à Elisabeth et ils traversèrent la porte.

C'était la première mission de Rodney depuis qu'il allait mieux. C'était une mission de routine. Teyla devait rencontrer un peuple ami et faire du commerce avec eux, Ronon l'accompagnait. Pendant ce temps, John et Rodney iraient faire un petit tour dans les environs, pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose d'intéressant.

Rodney avait un peu râlé en apprenant qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas de technologie à étudier. John avait ensuite réussi à le convaincre que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien de sortir un peu de la cité. Et Rodney l'avait approuvé.

ooOoo

John posa le jumper dans une clairière non loin d'un petit village. Ils sortirent du petit vaisseau et se mirent en marche. A l'entrée du village, ils furent accueillis par un homme de taille moyenne qui s'appuyait sur une canne.

- Teyla ! s'exclama l'homme lorsqu'il la vit.

- Hanno, je suis ravie de te revoir sourit Teyla en lui faisant un salut Athosien auquel l'homme répondit de bon cœur. Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers son équipe. Je te présente mes amis dit elle. Voici John Sheppard, Ronon Dex et Rodney Mckay ajouta t'elle en les désignant l'un après l'autre.

- les amis de Teyla sont mes amis déclara Hanno en leur souriant. Vous êtes les bienvenus chez nous.

- merci Hanno, on est, nous aussi, très contents de vous rencontrer dit John en rendant son sourire à Hanno.

Ronon et Rodney se contentèrent d'un vague grognement accompagné d'un semblant de sourire.

Hanno hocha la tête et d'un large geste du bras les invita à le suivre. Ils traversèrent une petite place et s'arrêtèrent devant une grande maison.

- Enya t'attend Teyla fit Hanno en désignant la porte

- très bien répondit la jeune Athosienne.

Elle adressa un signe de tête à Ronon qui la suivit. John et Rodney, quant à eux, ne bougèrent pas.

- vous n'entrez pas avec Teyla ? demanda Hanno

- non, vous savez c'est pas trop notre truc le commerce expliqua John avec une petite moue

- je comprends. Je dois les rejoindre dit Hanno. Vous saurez quoi faire en attendant ? demanda t'il

- oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. On va aller faire un petit tour dans les environs, hein Rodney ?

- oui, oui répondit le scientifique d'un air vague.

John le regarda attentivement. Rodney avait l'air un peu ailleurs, pensif même. Le militaire se demandait bien à quoi il pouvait penser d'ailleurs.

- bon eh bien, je vous laisse fit la voix d'Hanno, rompant ainsi le cours de ses pensées.

- ok. A plus tard dit John en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Hanno entra dans la maison, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

- ça va Rodney ? demanda John l'air inquiet

- oui ! Je vais bien ! Arrête de me le demander toutes les 5 minutes ! râla Rodney

- excuse moi, mais tu avais l'air un peu ailleurs et je…

- je n'y pense plus ! je te l'ai déjà dit ! et c'est pas en me posant ce genre de questions que tu vas m'aider s'énerva Rodney

- je sais, je suis désolé Rodney soupira John en baissant la tête

Rodney fut touché par son air penaud et s'approcha doucement de lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- tu crois que Teyla en a pour longtemps ? lui demanda t'il

- je sais pas pourquoi ?

- ben, je suis comme qui dirait en manque et…

- en manque ? s'alarma John

- oui, en manque de toi idiot ! sourit Rodney

John poussa un soupir de soulagement et effleura les lèvres de Rodney des siennes.

- tu serais devenu dépendant ? lui demanda John

- oui je suis accro à un certain militaire répliqua Rodney en souriant.

- oh je vois murmura John en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- tu vois quoi ?

- je vois qu'il faut que je remédie à ce manque et je vais le faire genre maintenant dit il en embrassant son amant.

- on ne devrait pas rester ici fit Rodney après avoir rompu le baiser.

- tu as raison, tu te souviens ce petit bois qu'on a traversé quand est arrivés ?

- oh oui, je pense qu'on peut aller y faire un tour, on trouvera certainement quelque chose d'intéressant

- sûrement renchérit John en passant une main sur les fesses de Rodney.

Rodney sourit puis se dégagea de l'étreinte de John. Il fit quelques pas et se retourna pour voir si John le suivait. Le militaire n'avait pas bougé et le dévorait des yeux.

- alors tu viens ? fit Rodney le regard brillant

- oui j'arrive répondit John le regard tout aussi brillant que son scientifique.

ooOoo

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Teyla sortait de la maison accompagnée de Ronon, Hanno et Enya son épouse, avec qui Teyla avait fait les négociations. La jeune athosienne regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit pas John et Rodney. Elle se tourna vers Ronon et vit qu'il les cherchait aussi.

- tiens, on dirait que vos amis ne sont plus là dit Hanno

- ils ont certainement du aller voir les alentours dit Teyla. Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir.

- sûrement fit Hanno

- je vais quand même aller voir si je les trouve dit Ronon

- ça ne sera pas nécessaire Ronon dit Teyla en désignant un point devant elle. Le runner suivi son regard et vit John et Rodney qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

Le scientifique avait les cheveux en bataille et Sheppard avait de s'être rhabillé très rapidement. Teyla sourit en les voyant.

- nous venons juste de terminer les négociations John déclara Teyla en souriant

- ah bah c'est bien et ça c'est bien passé on dirait dit John

- oui en effet sourit la jeune femme

- alors on peut repartir ? intervint Rodney

- vous êtes pressé Rodney ? demanda John avec un petit sourire en coin

Le scientifique grommela quelques mots inintelligibles et haussa les épaules.

- Nous pouvons partir fit Teyla en souriant. Tout c'est très bien passé. Nous reviendrons bientôt ajouta t'elle en s'adressant à Hanno

Hanno lui sourit et lui fit un salut Athosien auquel elle répondit avec chaleur. Puis ce fut au tour d'Enya. Ensuite la flag team reprit le chemin vers le jumper.

- j'aime bien ce genre de petite mission, c'est reposant fit Sheppard

- parlez pour vous répliqua Rodney. Mais son sourire démentait ses paroles. John lui rendit son sourire et lui adressa un regard complice.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du jumper. L'un après l'autre, ils y entrèrent. John décolla et pris le chemin de la porte.

**THE END !!!!**

**Voilà c'est fini !! snif !! je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette fic et la précédente et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews !!! MERCI A TOUS ET TOUTES !!!**

**Une petite review pour la fin ?**

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour une prochaine fic !!!**


End file.
